John Burgoyne
"Alas, 'tis getting worse my friend! There's John Burgoyne. He's an army officer of the Kingdom of Great Britain during the American Revolutionary War. Now he's here in the modern world.... for vengeance after such defeat in Saratoga." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Battle for the Soviet Princess General John Burgoyne is a Redcoat army officer, dramatist and politician who sat in the House of Commons in the United Kingdom from 1761 to 1792. He first saw action during the Seven Years' War when he participated in several battles, most notably during the Portugal Campaign of 1762. John Burgoyne is best known for his role in the American Revolutionary War. He designed an invasion scheme and was appointed to command a force moving south from Canada to split away New England and end the rebellion. Burgoyne advanced from Canada but his slow movement allowed the Americans to concentrate their forces. Instead of coming to his aid according to the overall plan, the British Army in New York City moved south to capture Philadelphia. Surrounded, Burgoyne fought two small battles near Saratoga to break out. Trapped by superior American forces, with no relief in sight, Burgoyne surrendered his entire army of 6,200 men on October 17, 1777. His surrender, says historian Edmund Morgan, "was a great turning point of the war, because it won for Americans the foreign assistance which was the last element needed for victory." He and his officers returned to England; the enlisted men became prisoners of war. Burgoyne came under sharp criticism when he returned to London, and never held another active command. Burgoyne was also an accomplished playwright known for his works such as The Maid of the Oaks and The Heiress, but his plays never reached the fame of his military career. He served as a member of the House of Commons for a number of years, sitting for the seats of Midhurst and Preston. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he would fight for the Redcoat Union as well in order to avenge the loss on the Battle of Saratoga. During the Battle of Yekaterinburg, he will have a best friend, who is known as the Desert Fox of the Nazi Union, Erwin Rommel. He would be fighting for the Redcoat Union and the Coalition of the Red Star. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away Befriending Rommel "Well, this is a yaoi romance... between two centuries, and that's what happens when two worlds collide." "Pfft. Rommel and Burgoyne has no brains. Hahaha... no brains." "Who cares Lizzy?! They HAVE brains! And it's so beautiful too. No minding for that!" "Sorry about that, little brother." --Richard Loud III to Lizzy Loud about Rommel and Burgoyne's friendship, before getting slipped by a slippery ooze, The Battle for the Soviet Princess A Quadruple Date "Licia dating Wally? Lorraine dating Salvatore? Richard dating Veronica? Well, 'tis can't be darn correct!" --John Burgoyne to Erwin Rommel, Triple Threat Category:Adults Category:American Revolutionary War Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Coldstream Guards Members Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Dramatists Category:Generals Category:Historical Characters Category:Humans Category:Hussars Category:Leaders Category:Live Action Characters Category:Lovers Category:Males Category:Officers Category:Parliament Members Category:Playwrights Category:Politicians Category:Prisoners of War Category:Privy Council Members Category:Real Life People Category:Redcoat Union Characters Category:Royal Lancers Category:Seven Years' War Characters Category:Survivors Category:Sutton (Bedfordshire) Citizens Category:Time Traveled Characters Category:Villains Category:War of the Austrian Succession Characters Category:Westminster School (London) Alumni